1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to rotary switches and more particularly to a rotary switch with illumination capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-mechanical rotary switches are used in various fields to provide multi-circuit control capability. The rotary switch is commonly found in such applications as aircraft, medical equipment, computers, industrial controls, communication, ordnance, and ground support equipment. Rotary switches may be comprised of a cylindrical body housing metal contact segments which can be manipulated to open and close circuits connected to the rotary switch. An example of the workings of a rotary switch is provide in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,364 to Garcia (the present inventor), and is incorporated herein by reference.
Many rotary switches are employed in locations and environments that may lack sufficient lighting, such as aircraft, computers, machinery, and so forth. The lack of sufficient light may make operating or repairing the switch difficult. However, the need to maintain a compact housing for many applications makes the inclusion of lighting impractical in many cases. There is a need for incorporating an illuminating function into the housing of a rotary switch without altering the compact housing of the rotary switch.
The present invention adds an illuminating feature to the rotary switch by replacing a main shaft traversing the longitudinal axis of the rotary switch with a light pipe terminating at the switch control (or knob) end. With an illumination source such as an LED or incandescent lamp within the switch housing at a first end of the light pipe transmitting light to the switch knob at the other end of the light pipe, the present invention can illuminate a rotary switch knob thereby reducing operating mistakes.